Bye
by QyNo
Summary: [ FICLET ] Jaehyun tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung hanya untuk tidak menyakiti Taeyong semakin dalam. [ NCT Fanfic. JAEYONG! Broken. GS! Jaehyun x Taeyong. Drama. Hurt ]


"Papa. Maaf." Yang dipanggil 'Papa' itu mendongkak, menahan laju air mata yang terus memaksa keluar.

"Akuㅡ Seperti yang papa bilang, aku juga tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. Maafkan aku." Jaehyun menunduk, tidak bisa menatap wajah sang mertua walau hanya sekejap.

"Tak apa. Bangunlah. Esok Taeyong akan papa jemput. Papa beri kau waktu untuk sendiri. Tak perlu mengambil keputusan secepat ini, Jae. Papa akan mencoba mengerti dan melihat dari segala sisi. Jangan berlutut seperti ini!"

"Maaf." lirih Jaehyun, mencoba bangkit dan meninggalkan kediaman sang mertua dengan langkat tertatih sebelum membungkuk cukup lama dihadapan lelaki yang hati putrinya telah ia lukai. Tidak! Ia pun melukai hati seluruh keluarga istrinya.

.

...

.

"Papa!" seru Taeyong seraya memeluk lelaki tegap dihadapannya. Wajah cantiknya ia sembunyikan didada sang ayah dengan senyum yang enggan pergi.

"Apa putri cantiknya Papa tidak mau menyuruh lelaki tua ini untuk duduk?" canda sosok 'Papa' itu pada Taeyong, yang membuatnya mau tak mau mendongkak menatap wajah paruh baya itu dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Papa tidak setua itu! Ayo, masuk! Yongie sedang menunggu _cookies_ Yongie matang!" ceritanya semangat, menarik lengan lelaki itu tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu yang terarah padanya.

.

...

.

Taeyong mencebik, menatap kesal sang Papa. Alih-alih mendengar ocehannya, sang papa dengan seksama menatap potret pernikahannya yang mengias dinding ruang keluarga.

"Papa tidak mendengarkanku!? Jaehyun akhir-akhir ini memiliki pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Ia bahkan lebih sering dikantor. Tak jarang, ia menginap demi menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan."

"Maka dari itu, temani Papa melihat kebun di Jeju." ajak Yunho, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari potret tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaehyun? Bagaimana jika saat pulang kerja, tidak ada yang menyambut dan makanan diatas meja? Tidak akan ada yang mengeringkan rambutnya saat ia selesai keramas, memilih baju kerja saat ia mandi, mengingatkan hal ini itu! Mama juga ikut papa kan? Kenapa Yongie juga harus ikuuuuuuut?" rengek Taeyong yang bergelayut dilengan kekar Yunho.

"Daripada merengek seperti itu, cepat kemasi barang-barang yang kau butuhkan, sayang."

"Tapi, Papㅡ"

"Apa Yongie tidak merindukan kami? Papa dan Mama?"

"Pa!" Alis Taeyong menukik, tidak menyukai perkataan sang Papa.

"Apa kami tidak memperlakukanmu sebaik Jaeㅡ"

"Taeyong keatas. Mengemasi barang." potong Taeyong dengan nada datar. Melangkah menjauhi Yunho yang mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

.

...

.

Wanita itu tersenyum begitu lebar diiringi langkah riang memasuki halaman rumah kedua orang tuanya. Mata bulatnya tenggelam terdorong pipi chubbynya yg terangkat.

"Mama, Yongie mandi dulu. Jangan mulai memasak sebelum Yongie selesai mandi." ucapnya, seraya pergi sebelum mendapat omelan sang mama.

Sang mama hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya. Senyum itu bertahan sampai mendapati tatapan sang suami yang menyendu.

Tangannya terulur, meraih jemari yang selalu menggenggamnya erat. Menatap lelakinya disertai anggukan kecil. Yunho meraih sang istri kedalam pelukan dan menguatkan diri untuk bisa menjaga kedua wanitanya.

"Kita bisa menunggu Jaehyun untuk menjemput Taeyong, sayang. Tak perlu khawatir. Jaehyun pasti akan datang." bisik Jaejoong, menenangkan suasana hati suami tercintanya.

"PAPAAAAAAA! Jangan memeluk mama! Papa belum mandi!"

.

...

.

Taeyong menatap langit dari kaca jendela kamarnya, senyum getir menghias wajah lelahnya. "Sudah dua bulan." gumamnya. Matanya terpejam, membiarkan air mata membasahi pipi. Ia tahu dan mengerti tentang semua apa yang terjadi. Namun, ia begitu tidak menyangka semua ini terjadi pada hidupnya. Ia pikir, Jaehyun yang terbaik untuknya. Nyatanya ia harus menelan pil pahit bahwa berpisah dengan Jaehyun adalah pilihan terbaik untuk keduanya.

"Sayang, mama sedang membuat _cookies_. Mau membantu?" suara papanya terdengar. Yang mana tak bisa lagi isaknya ia tahan. Dibalik permasalahannya, kedua orangtuanya pun pasti merasakan luka. Terlebih sang Papa yang selalu berusaha menjaganya.

.

...

.

"Maafkan lelaki tua ini, Taeyong." Yunho angkat bicara setelah memberikan berkas yang telah diterimanya sejak kemarin, memecah hening yang mencekam di ruang keluarga. Taeyong yang semula menunduk kini beranjak, mendekati Yunho dan memeluknya erat.

"Papa." isaknya. Kilasan kebersamaannya bersama sang Papa melintas dengan lancangnya. Bahu tegap yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu kini bergetar hebat.

"Maaf, sayang. Papa tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Pada akhirnya Taeyong menyerah, dengan berat hati, Taeyong menandatangani berkas perceraian yang telah dibubuhi tandatangan Jung Jaehyun.

_**끝**_

_23.50_

_Bgr, 19. 09. 10_

_G_a jelas emanggg

maapkaaan


End file.
